


Your Safety Net

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions of love, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Go easy on me its my first time, Love, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, first fic, i don't know what else to tag?, mentions of Sam - Freeform, reader - Freeform, undying fluff, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fic is based off of the song Safe Place to Land by Christian Burghardt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Safety Net

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the site so bare with me. I don't own any characters or the song.

"Just tell me what's going on!" You yelled at Dean.

"You wouldn't understand Y/N, just let it go already!" He yelled back. You could plainly see the frustration in his eyes.

He'd been your best friend for years. Ever since he showed up to a werewolf hunt you tried taking solo and saved your ass, you two have been inseparable. Sammy was your best friend too, but something was different with Dean. Lately, Dean's been spending less time with you, avoiding you most times. So when Sam's on a supply run or out for a jog, leaving you two alone, you go to your room, and Dean goes to his liquor. You've constantly played over in your head what could make him so angry and cold. Did you say something to offend him? Or was he just tired of you? God, was he annoyed by you? Did he hate you? What if he didn't even trust you?

At this point, you were near crying because you were losing your best friend, and you don't even know what you did. Dean was turned around, getting the whiskey out of the cabinet, so he wasn't able to see your tears.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" You mutter to yourself, trying to be as quiet as possible. You were glad he didn't even hear it. You really didn't need him see you cry at this point.

You decided that you couldn't handle this right now, couldn't handle the thought of him hating you. It was just best that you went back to your room. The tension in the room was enough as is. You took a deep breath to steady yourself, then started walking down the hall. Your breath, having been shaky from crying, had been heard by the older Winchester, causing him to turn around.

"Are you crying?" He asked with an emotion in his voice that a mixture of concern and surprised. As if he couldn't believe you were crying.

"Of course I'm crying!" You yelled exasperatedly. You were tired of this. "You're my best friend and you won't even tell me what's going on! You've become so cold to me that I don't know what else to do, but cry. I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but let's make one thing clear!" At this point you had made you're way closer to him, letting out this pent up anger. "I'm not leaving. I don't care if you think I'm gonna leave you behind for treating me badly or not trusting me. Open your damn eyes Winchester, because I am not going to let you fall here. I will always fucking be here, even when you screw up. Even if you hate me. But what you're doing is torture."

You looked at him, half expecting him to say something. He had been startled by you blowing up on him. Needless to say he was at a loss for words. You sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Just forget it," you muttered and headed to your room.That entire speech had made you emotionally exhausted so you fell on to your bed and cried into the pillow.

Well, you've done it now Y/N, you thought to yourself. This was when you started drawing.

Drawing had always been an outlet for you, along with music. But before you could pick up the pencil for the second sketch, there was a knock at your door. You yelled back, thinking it was Sam.

"Not now Sam." You yelled. The younger Winchester always had a sense for knowing when something was wrong.

"It's Dean." said that gruff voice. You sat there contemplating what to do. Should you tell him to go away?

"Y/N/N can you please open up? We need to talk. Please?" Oh god. This is it, he was gonna tell you to get out, tell you that he hated you. You sighed, this had to happen at some point. "Come in." You said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Dean sat next to you on your bed and watched you as you fiddled with your hands. You were becoming nervous. You didn't think you could handle this emotionally. Then he opened his mouth.

"Y/N, I could never ever hate you." This made you look up to his face. If he didn't hate you, then what was going on?

"Look the reason that I've been avoiding you is because..." His eyes darted around the room, looking for the words to say. "It's because I don't know how to act around you." "What?" You asked dumbly. If you weren't confused earlier you certainly were now.

"Y/N/N, you're my best friend. You're always there for me, you're my safe place to land. I don't know what I would do without you, but now I need to get this off my chest. Look Y/N, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love a person, and that terrifies me. Because everyone I've ever loved has been hurt and taken away from me. And if you went away, I wouldn't be able to breathe. So I thought that if I pushed back these feeling then I wouldn't have to watch that happen." He explained quietly. You could hear the strain in his voice. This was tough for him to admit.

You set down your paper pad and pencil that were in your lap and took his face in your hands. You searched his apple green eyes, making sure this was the truth.

"You're an idiot." You whispered before you closed the gap. The kiss was loving and caring. The way your mouths moved together was something you'd never forget. The two of you broke apart, and Dean rested his forehead on yours.

"And if you haven't figured it out," you whispered softly. "I love you, too."


End file.
